Don't Forget
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Two months after Camp Rock,Shane had an accident and lost his memory. He hasn't gone to Camp Rock since then. It's been four years, and Mitchie goes back as an instructor. But,Shane also comes. What came happen? And will he ever remember?-Smitchie-Naitlyn
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Camp Rock,Ipod's,Jeep,etc. I own nothing!**

**This is a story I've been meaning to write for a while now,and I've been writing the draft in my notebook. So I finally gotten up to it to publish it!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Also check out my other story's too please!**

* * *

"Really?" I yelled into the phone.

Let me fill you in on the last four years, shall I?

Okay, my name is Michelle Torres, but my friends call me Mitchie.

Four years ago was the first year I went to the music camp, Camp Rock.

I had begged my mother to let me go, and luck was on my side. She got a job as the camp chef. Meaning, I could go to camp at a discounted rate, but I still had to help in the kitchen.

All summer I was caught up in Tess Tyler drama. But, at the end of the summer, it was the best. I was best friends with a girl named Caitlyn Geller, found out I was Shane Grey's Mystery girl, got over my stage fright, and managed to get everyone's number. While I'm still some what on the topic of Caitlyn, she is the best friend you can ask for. Her parents make her move around alot, but we still keep in very close contact.

Now time for the one tragic part of the four years.

About two months after camp, I got a call from Nate, another memeber from Connect three I had also gotten closer too. He called me sobing.

I asked what's wrong, and this was his response.

_"M-Mitchie, S-Shane h-h-he, w-we we-were rehearsing, a-and h-h-e fell and h-h-it his h-head."_

Him and the rest of Connect three were in LA for the night doing a show. My time, it was about nine or nine thirty. His time it was about six or six thirty.

He called telling me, while half sobing, telling me that during their show rehearsal, Shane was trying, trying being the main word, but trying to do a trick, but he didn't land properly, and fell and hit his head, and right now is unconsious and they are taking him to the hospital in an ambulance.

My heart dropped by the time he had finished. He said he was gonna pay for a plane ticket.

It was already Winter break, and I had a week left, so I could go, especially when I told my mom what had happened. She was very fond of Shane...

The next day I was flown to California, and Nate was there to pick Caitlyn and me up. Our flights were just a half hour apart. The entire flight, I had been crying, hoping that Shane was okay.

I was also silently cursing at him for not being careful.

When I exited the the gate in California, I saw Nate in a disguise of a hat and glasses, not very creative, but the guy was stressed. Around him were a few paparazzi but they weren't bugging him. I guess they could tell he wasn't in the mood.

As soon as I was in front of him, we pulled each other into a hug, and the flashes went.

That half hour we waited for Caitlyn's plane, I cried on Nate's shoulder because I was honestly scared. And he just hugged me.

Also the paparazzi kept sending us questions which we gladly ignored.

Caitlyn finally arrived, and we had a quick group hug.

Nate drove us us to a hotel by the hospital, and told us that we weren't allowed to visit or go to the hospital.

He said good-bye and left.

Caitlyn and I changed and went to bed.

We were to worried about Shane, so we decided to watch some T.V.

That wasn't the best idea...

(_Hot tunes hosts)_

_"'Pop star Shane Gray was reported to be in the hospital! No one has reported why he is in there, what happened, or what condition he is in. All the fans pray he is okay. Back to you Cindy'_

_'Thanks Katie. Also news connected to Connect three, no pun intended, Nate was seen at the airport this afternoon picking up two girls. They all seemed to be friends, but what leaves all slightly confused, is to why the first girl Nate picked up was seen crying onto Nate's shoulder as he tried to comforting her. Both girls still remain unknown right n-'" _ But Caitlyn had shut off the T.V. before it could continue.

We decided to talk about random things to take our mind off things.

She asked me when I had to leave, and I told her in five days. She had one more week off, so she could stay.

We finally ended up going to bed around 1am.

The next morning around eleven, Nate came and woke us up. As we ate and got ready, it was silent. Thirty minutes later, we were ready, and left for the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, I met Mrs. Grey. That had been my first, and last time seeing her. I really didn't want to meet her under the circumstances, but there was nothing to do about it.

One day went by. Non change. He still hadn't woken up. Four days left in California.

Two days down. Nothing Three days left in California.

Three days down down. He's the same. Still not awake. Two days left.

My last day came and no change.

I wanted so bad to stay, but I couldn't. No one at school knew I know Connect three. I _had _to go.

Nate and Caitlyn took me to the airport, and when I started to board, Caitlyn decided she wanted to spend the rest of break with me, so last minute she got a ticket, and boarded the plane and we were off.

But what scared me the most was what happened four days from when I got back.

Caitlyn and I were sitting on the front steps, since she would leave the next day, and we were working on a **song we could use next year at camp.**

Then my cell rang.

I looked at the ID that read _Nate._

"Hello?" I answered confused.

"Mitchie! It's me Nate." He said sounding happy and excited.

"Yea I figured." I said. Caitlyn pressed her ear next to my phone.

"Anyway, I have great news! Shane woke up!" He exclaimed happily.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea, but..." He trailed off hesitantly.

"But what?" I asked.

"He can't remember _certain _things." He said quitely.

"Like what?" I asked scared and he sighed.

"He woke up fine. He remembered me,Jason,mom,dad,Uncle Brown. Everyone! But then Jason said 'Mitchie was really worried about you.' and he didn't know. We mentioned Cait and he doesn't know either. I'm sorry Mitch. Do you want to come down and try to get him to remember?" He asked.

I sighed. "No. If he's gonna remember, I want it to be **fate** that made him remember. Not force." I said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Anyway, I got to go Mitch. I'll see you at camp." He said and hung up.

I sighed again.

"I'm sorry Mitch." Caitlyn said.

I shook my head fighting back tears.

"No. I'm going for a walk."

That's about the most that happened during my first summer. I would talk to Nate or Jason once in a while, and they would always say Shane is doing well. 'He's not the jerk he was before camp, but it shows hardly.'

* * *

For my second year, only Nate and Jason came, and when I asked where Shane was, that didn't know, or didn't answer. Mostly the later.

Anyway, my second summer that I spent being myself, and hanging out with Nate,Jason, and Caitlyn.

But the best part about my second summer is that, Cait and I participaited in Final Jam again, and won!

We sang a song called 'one and the same'. We had been working on it even before camp.

The prize was to write/record a song with Connect three, and or make a video.

I didn't think I could handle facing Shane, so since I was already friends with them, we held it off for...whenever the time was right.

* * *

For my third year, Shane didn't come again. But it was okay.

I didn't do Final Jam that year for obvious reasons.

I just went to classes and hung out with friends till they left for University/College.

Now let me bring you to reality.

I am not twenty years old, finished school, and after camp this summer, me and Cait planned on traveling Canada before going to college. Ours parents thought it was okay,so that was good.

I still contact Nate and Jason once in a while though.

Which brings me back to the start of this story.

_"Really?"_ I shrieked.

"Yes. This is your fourth year, and everyone else besides you and Ms. Geller are off to school. I have been waiting since last summer to ask you to instruct." Brown's voice answered over the phone.

It was about a week and a half before camp started.

"Of course I'll teach! It's even better if Caitlyn is too! But is my mom still catering?" I asked.

"Good! And yes she will. And you don't have to help her. I am sending plane tickets for Friday. That way you have exactly one week to prepare." Brown said.

"Two things. One, what am I teaching? And second, I DON'T WANT FIRST CLASS SEATS!" I yelled the last part.

"Well, you will teach piano, then assist me in vocals. And no promises on that last request love."

We said good-bye and I called Caitlyn.

The next three days I spent packing and talking to Cait. We also video called over the computer.

When the tickets didn't come by Thursday, I called Brown, and he told me just to board the 11:30am plane to Canada from New Jersey. He also said to just say my name and they'll let me though. Just not to forget my passport obviously.

I was confused, but hung-up anyway.

By Thursday night, I was all packed, also thanks to Caitlyn's opinion it was easier to pick what to bring.

* * *

_"Hey soul sister,_

_hey that mister mister on the radio,_

_stereo, the way you move ain't fare ya know-"_

I awoke to the sound of my radio waking me up. I rolled over and I shut it off, then jumped out of bed, and took a nice long hot shower, and get dressed.

I wore dark skinny jeans, a purple long sleeved shirt, black ankle boots, and a long necklace.

I went downstairs to see mom making chocolate chip pancakes my favorite.

"Morning mom" I said kissing her cheek.

"Morning sweetie." She said smiling.

You see, since I was an instructor, I needed to go a week early. But mom, she is coming to camp either the day before,or the day camp starts.

Also, my flight takes off and lands the same time as Caitlyn's.

She right now lives in Maryland, but the flight is still an hour long.

I started eating when my mom started the questions.

"So do you have everything?" She asked.

"Yes mom" I said in a bored tone.

"Okay good. Tell me again what you'll be doing again" My mom said for the third time the week.

"When I get there, I'm gonna start getting the class ready, plan what I'll be doing, and also get settled into my,no, our cabin with Caitlyn." I said.

"And you'll be helping Brown and teaching piano?" She made sure.

"Yes!" I said.

She continued on like this while I ate, till I had to go get ready.

I brought my bags down and into her car.

It was about ten o'clock so we had an hour and a half to get to the airport which was half an hour away from our house.

The car ride was silent aside from mom's constant questions.

We got to the airport and like Brown told me, I told them my name and they took my bags to load them onto the plane.

We went upstairs (it was a big airport) **(A/N-Those who live in FL, imagine the Tampa international airport.) **and went to where you went on the terminal train to take you to the other part of the airport.

I gave my mom a big hug.

"Bye mom. I'll see you soon." I said into her shoulder.

"Bye sweethear. Till next week." Was all she said and we broke apart.

"Bye" I said one last time and went towards the woman who checked tickets.

"Ticket?" She asked.

"Um, I don't have one yet. But, my name is Mitchie Torres." I said unsure.

She looked down at a piece of paper.

"Ah yes, Ms. Torres, you right here. Have a nice flight." She said politely.

I waved one last time to my mother and went onto the train.

I didn't bother sitting down. I just stood and held onto a metal pole as the train moved.

Two minutes later the train stopped, and I exited.

I waited in line, and when it was my turn, I said my name and showed my passport, and they let me through customs where I showed my ID and passport again and they checked me.

That took a good ten minutes, it was now 11:10am and the plane boarded in five minutes.

I got a bagel while I waited, and I also paced so I didn't notice a certain guy with sunglasses and a hat.

"Flight to Toronto now boarding." A woman's voice said.

I ran up to the desk to get tickets checked.

"Ticket?" She asked.

"I don't have one yet. My name is Michelle Torres." I said.

"Ah yes. Here is your ticket Ms. Torres. have a safe flight." She said handing me the ticket.

"Thank you" I said and went to board the plane.

I was so excited I didn't even look down at the ticket...

I walked into that tube hall thing that connects to the plane.

I stopped at the door of the plane.

"Tickets." The flight attendant asked.

For once I handed over a ticket.

"Follow me miss." She said and walked to the front of the plane.

"Wh-" But I stopped when I saw where she took me.

First class.

"Have a nice flight." The attendant said and walked away.

"Damn Brown." I said as I took my seat which was by the window and looked around.

I had already put my larger shoulder bag in the compartment, and just had a small shoulder bag for my phone,wallet,Ipod,and song book.

Since I had about fifteen minutes till take off, I took out my phone to call Caitlyn.

_**Third person P.O.V.**_

As Mitchie was getting her phone from her bag, she didn't notice the man with sunglasses and a hat from the waiting area sit next to her. But he wasn't just any man.

He was Shane Grey.

Mitchie gets her phone out, as Shane gets settled.

"Hello?" Caitlyn's voice answered though the phone.

"Hey Caitlyn." I said.

"Oh hey Mitch! What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. And please please please tell me Uncle Brown didn't get first class seats for only me?" I begged.

Shane's head snapped up at the sound of his Uncle's name.

"Yeah he got me first class too. Only difference is I don't mind first class unlike someone." She said.

"Well, I told him I didn't want first class." I reasoned.

Shane was looking at her curiously, but Mitchie doesn't notice because she was looking out the window. Ten minutes till flight.

"Well that's Brown for you. And, now that I notice, why do you call him Uncle? Your not related." She asked questioningly, but Mitchie knew she probably wore an amused expression.

"Yes Caitlyn, I am well aware Brown and I are not related. But I've grown fond of him these last four years, and it's grown on me to call him Uncle. When he caught me calling him that, he said he was glad I called him Uncle." Mitchie answered.

Now Shane was really confused.

_'How does she know Uncle Brown?' _Shane thought.

"So can you believe we're going to instruct at camp this summer?" Mitchie exclaimed happily.

_'Well that answers that'_ Shane thought.

"I know!" She said. "Uh, Mitchie, I got to go, the plane is ready for take-off." Caitlyn said.

"Yea, me too actually. The attendant is giving me the evil eye." Mitchie said chuckling at the attendant that passed by giving her a look.

They hung up, and Mitchie still hadn't seen Shane.

As the plane took off, Mitchie pulled out her song book from her bag.

She started writing lyrics when someone spoke.

"Here's your water Mr. Grey." Said the attendant.

Mitchie's was still looking down, but her eye's widened. She slowly lifted her head to see the attendant putting a glass of water on the small table.

But the person istting next to her caught her attention.

Sitting next to her was the boy she hadn't seen in four years in person and only on T.V.

She look at him in shock as he took a sip of water and she quickly looked away and sneakily took our her phone.

_You'll never guess who I'm sitting next to. SG. -M._

Mitchie types and put it away.

She took out her Ipod and put the buds in her ears.

The entire flight she pretended she didn't see him, and listened to music while writing lyrics.

Shane on the other hand, was lost in his thoughts.

_'How does she know Uncle Brown so well?'_

_'How come I don't know her?'_

_'She actually does look familiar...'_

The hour went by, and a voice came on the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts for we are about to land at the Toronto International Airport." The voice said.

As soon as they had the all-clear, Mitchie jumped out of her seat eager to be away from him.

A man in his middle twenties saw she was in a rush and brought down her bag from the compartment.

She thanked him and soon was off the plane, with Shane close behind her even though she didn''t realize it.

As they walked through the tube way, Mitchie pulled her cell out and called Caitlyn.

"Hey." Caitlyn answered.

"Hey Cait." She said.

Shane saw her on the phone again and tried getting closer so he could maybe hear some answers.

"So did your plane land already?" Mitchie asked as she got out of the tube thing.

"Yeah, I've been waiting in the airport for you for about ten minutes now." Caitlyn said as if it were no big deal.

Mitchie stopped abruptly, and if Shane hadn't been watching where he was going, he would've crashed into her.

"Ten minutes! How is that possible! You live farther from camp than me!" Mitchie said in disbelief and started walking again.

"How the hell should I know?" Caitlyn asked.

"Whatever. Where are you?" Mitchie asked.

"At the pick-up." She answered.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Mitchie promised and hung up as she walked through the airport to get to the pick-up.

She passed many of the stores and even passed a small Virgin store, but she was to excited to see Caitlyn to stop.

She walked into the luggage claim and waited to get her bags.

Shane waited also, and luckily he saw his bags first so he could catch up with Mitchie.

Mitchie found her both of her bags and started walking to the pick up.

She walked through the doors and she looked for her honey brown hair colored friend.

Shane stayed by her because he knew his ride would be late.

"Mitchie!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Mitchie spun around and saw Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie screamed. She dropped her bags and flung her arms around her best friend.

"Oh my god! I've missed you so much! And you look different!" Caitlyn talked a million miles a minute.

Mitchie laughed at her friend.

"I missed you too! And how do I look different, we talked on the web cam last night!"

"I know, but I haven't seen your black hair up close! Which by the way I love!" Caitlyn exclaimed playing with Mitchie's hair.

Shane watched the two girls in amusement.

"You look good too!" Mitchie said as they made their way towards Mitchie's discarded bags.

"So how was you flight besides, you know." Caitlyn asked.

"Pretty good. It was my first time flying first class. How was your flight miss ten minutes early!" Mitchie teasedly asked.

"Great!" Caitlyn answered excidedly. "So who else do you think is teaching?"

"I don't know. Tess went touring wither her mom, and Peggy and Ella went to University. I don't know about Lola, Barron, and Sander though." Mitchie answered.

"Hm. Hey Mitch, who's picking us up?" Caitlyn asked.

"Um, I don't know actually. Uncle Brown never said.." Mitchie said and pulled out her phone. "Let me call him."

Shane moved closer.

"Put it on speaker I want to hear." Caitlyn said and Mitchie put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Brown's voice answered on three rings. He sounded nervous?

_'That's Uncle Brown alright.'_ Shane thought.

"Hey Uncle Brown."

"Hey Brown"

"Caitlyn! Mitchie! Did you two have a nice flight?" He asked.

"Yes, but I will scold you personally for that." Mitchie said.

"Well love, you know me. I never listen." Brown said proudly.

"Yea, I learned _that_ my first year..." Mitchie muttered and Caitlyn chuckled.

"So anyway Brown, who's picking us up?" Caitlyn asked.

"That you will see for your self's. Don't worry, you like them." Brown reassured.

"Them?" The two girls asked.

"I'm not telling. Anyways poppets, I got to go. I'll see you when you arrive." Brown said and then he hung up.

"That was odd." Caitlyn commented and Mitchie nodded.

"Mitchie darling! Caitlyn my dear!" A voice rang through the airport.

"I know that voice..." They said in a low voice and turned to see Lola, Barron, and Sander.

The girls screamed and ran to hug the,.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Caitlyn questioned.

"We're teaching at Camp Rock too of course!" Lola answered.

"We're teaching rap classes." Barron and Sander chimed.

"And I'll be teaching dance for starters. Since someone is already teaching advanced." Lola said laughing.

Caitlyn and Mitchie nodded and laughed as well, and they all started to leave.

Lola turned her head to look over shoulder and saw Shane, but turned back around and didn't say a thing.

_**Mitchie's P.O.V**_

They drive to Camp took about an hour, but the five of us notice because we were to busy catching up.

Soon we were pulling up and saw the Camp Rock sign.

They jumped out of the car and got their bags.

Brown was standing outside his cabin with a grin.

"Girls, it's good to see ya!" He greeted.

"Brown!" Caitlyn yelled and jumped to hug him.

Brown chuckled.

"I missed you too Caitlyn."

They let go, and I went to hug Brown.

When my mouth was at his ear, I whispered.

"So when were you going to mention a certain pop star was coming this year?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Brown asked innocently.

I pulled away and gave him a look.

"I sat right next to him Brown. It wasn't to hard to put together that he's coming, and that you did it purposely that I sat next to him." I whispered.

Caitlyn who hadn't heard Brown or me started yelling.

"AH! I can't believe we're here again!" She yelled.

"What's with all the yelled?" A voice said.

We turned to see Nate and Jason coming out of the cabin.

"Oh, it's just you." Nate said. He used a serious tone, but we knew he was joking.

"We love you too Nate" I said and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Mitch." He said.

We pulled away and I went to hug Jason and Nate went to Caitlyn.

When we were done hugging, Brown cleared his.

"Well, I'll be back. I need to go pick someone up." Brown and said giving me a look.

He said good-bye and went to his Jeep and left.

Nate turned to me nervously.

"So Mitchie. We have some...news." He said beating around the bush.

"Cut the crap Nate. I know Shane's coming." I said.

"Oh. Wait, how? He asked confused.

"She sat next to him on the plane." Caitlyn butted in.

"Crap." Was all he said. "Hey Jase, why don't you go look for birds?" Nate suggested.

"Okay!" Jason exclaimed and ran off. You'd think after four years he would of grown up by now.

"I'm sorry" Nate apologized.

"It's okay. He can do whatever he wants." I reasoned.

"So did he...you know...?" Nate said stuttering and making hand movements.

"No. He didn't remember." I said.

We just hung out on the cabin steps for a while and also watched Jason chase birds.

He was no ordinary twenty four year old.

Caitlyn and me decided to see and get our cabins later. Nate also said he'd help us too.

After an hour, Brown pulled up in his jeep with the one person I hadn't talked to in four years.


	2. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
